The Black Pearl
by Song of Calandra
Summary: A modern Cinderella-Little Mermaid sort of fairy tale. Nerita is a mermaid with a miserable life - until she meets Dylan.
1. Chapter 1: Nerita

"Nerita!" I heard Marina call out in her shrill voice. I shuddered. What did she want me to do now? Fetch her something? Prepare a meal for her? Tell her a story? It didn't matter, really. I had no choice but to come to her call. If I didn't, I knew I would be punished. Reluctantly I turned away from the coral reef I had been admiring and headed for the castle. As I turned, a ray of sunlight that had penetrated the deep glinted on my tail, and I couldn't help but be cheered up, at least a little bit. My tail was as iridescent as mother-of-pearl, its scales shining in shades of purple, yellow, and green. I had inherited it from my mother, and every time I saw it I was reminded of her.  
  
I often wondered how things might have been. My mother had died when I was very young, soon after the king of Atalanta had passed away. The princess had needed a husband before she was allowed to take the throne. My father had been the highest ranking man who was not related to her, and he had felt obliged to marry her. They had soon produced a child, my younger half-sister Princess Marina, heiress to the throne. Not too long after that, my father had mysteriously died. There had been an investigation, but no evidence had been found incriminating Queen Dorissa. However, I will go to my grave knowing that my stepmother most likely killed my father.  
  
I arrived at the castle and swam to Marina's chambers. She glowered at me. "What took you so long?" she demanded. She was 12, 2 years my junior, yet ordered me around as though I were 5. Her pretty face, which belied her mean personality, was twisted into a scowl. A cloud of long black hair like octopus ink floated about her. She swished her polished deep blue tail impatiently. I sighed. Marina used me as her personal slave. I knew she considered herself superior to me because I had no royal blood. Her mother didn't treat me much better; and yet she told me I should be grateful to her for taking care of me, considering we were not related.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness," I said carefully, using the title she always forced me to use. "I was in the gardens."  
  
"Forget it! I don't care where you were!" she exploded. "My hair is a mess! I need you to braid it for tonight's affair!"  
  
"I know, your Highness. I must have forgotten. I'll do it right now." She narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"You'd better." She folded her arms and turned her back to me so I could get to work. I had a strong urge to grab something heavy and smash it over her head, but luckily I resisted it and started the chore of braiding her hair. There was to be a banquet and ball tonight, so most likely she would have dozens of tasks in store for me. No, I thought defiantly. I can't take a whole day of running around doing her errands. As soon as I finish her hair, I'm sneaking out.  
  
I braided her hair in a crown style around her head as she liked, which took at least 20 minutes. Finally I was done, and she glanced at her reflection in a looking glass to assess the final product. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Terrible. Take it out and do it over."  
  
"What?" I yelped. "It's perfect! What more do you want?"  
  
"I said, take it out and do it over. Do not make me repeat myself."  
  
I breathed heavily, calmed myself down. "Fine. I'll do it over one more time. That's it." I started the process of unbraiding her hair and braiding it back up again. Almost an hour later, I was finished. She looked in the mirror again for a long time. "All right." she said. "I'm satisfied. Now-"  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness. I need to leave." A look of anger and suspicion began to creep across her face. I swallowed. "Mother had some errands she wanted me to take care of." She relaxed somewhat.  
  
"All right then. You're dismissed."  
  
I swam out of there as fast as my tail could take me. I often explored when I had free time, so I knew my way around the sea surrounding Atalanta quite well. My favorite place to explore was a sunken pirate ship from long, long ago. Royal merfolk were allowed to change to human form through magic and visit the surface, and came back with tales of the land. Because of this, I knew that the ship was very old, the technology obsolete. I liked to search the ship for treasure, hoping to come across beautiful jewels or gold and silver. However, I knew that chances were, the ship had already been searched ages ago, and any treasures delivered into the hands of the royal family.  
  
I swam inside the ship, and looked out a rusty, barnacle-encrusted porthole, wondering who the last human being to do this was like. Was he a mean, vicious pirate? A beautiful maiden who had been captured? I treaded water with my tail to stay in place as I daydreamed. Suddenly, to my surprise, a pair of deep blue-green eyes looked in through the portal at me! I gasped and started to swim away.  
  
"Wait!" the owner of the eyes cried out in a masculine voice. "I need your help! I'm lost!" Curious, I went back to the porthole.  
  
"All right," I said. "Wait right there and I'll come around."  
  
I left the ship and went to the other side of the porthole I had been looking out of. Sure enough, there was a young merman there about my age. I could tell immediately he was not from Atalanta; his coloring was a dead giveaway. His dark aquamarine eyes were unlike any I'd ever seen before. A deep red corona of longish hair floated around his head. His tail was a matte deep green. He smiled at me, and his smile was quite charming.  
  
"Hi," he said shyly. "I'm Dylan."  
  
I smiled back at him. "I'm Nerita."  
  
"I was traveling with a group to Atalanta, but I kinda got separated. Now I can't find them, or my way there."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I live in Atalanta. I can take you there."  
  
"Great!" His smile grew wider and brighter. "Do you know how to get to the castle?"  
  
"Of course. That's where I live."  
  
"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Are you a princess?"  
  
"No." I said firmly. "Where are you from?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm from Pacificus. We were invited to the ball tonight."  
  
"Oh." He must have been the son of some lord or duke, or perhaps a member of a wealthy family.  
  
"Are you going to the ball?" he asked, sounding half-way hopeful.  
  
"No." I said. "I...I'm not invited."  
  
"How could you live in the castle yet not be invited to the ball?" he asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well...you could be my guest." he suggested.  
  
"That would be wonderful, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Well...it's a long way off. Maybe you could show me around a little bit before the ball starts."  
  
I beamed. "I'd like that." 


	2. Chapter 2: Dylan

We returned to the ship, and I smiled as Dylan broke off a plank of wood and waved it around through the water like a sword. "Arrrr." he said.  
  
"Be careful with that thing, you might poke your eye out." I said with a grin. He laughed.  
  
"Then I'll be like a real pirate. All I'd need is a wooden leg...or maybe a wooden tail." He turned towards me, swishing the impromptu sword in my face. "Walk the plank, ye wench, or suffer the consequences."  
  
"But captain, the ship has already sunk! I'm already under the water!"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." he said, grabbing a lock of my deep brown hair and giving it a tug. He was certainly boyish, but amusingly so. I couldn't remember ever having this much fun. I gave him a little push, then rapidly turned tail and swam away from him.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me!" I called over my shoulder with a giggle. He gave chase, and I led him up and down, around stones, caves, and reefs, past fish of every color. Finally he collided with me, causing both of us to somersault together three times before we stilled, with Dylan above me, looking down into my face. He leaned closer, and for a moment I was sure he was going to kiss me. But instead, he stuck his tongue out at me. "You lost your bet." he said.  
  
"So I have. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Hmmm...you have to...tell me about yourself. About why you can't go to the ball and everything." The goofy look on his face disappeared, replaced by an uncharacteristic seriousness.  
"I suppose I do owe you that much," I said slowly, "but you have to promise me you won't think any less of me, or anything like that."  
  
"I swear." he said, raising his right hand with a hint of a grin.  
  
And so I told him. I told him about my parents, about my stepmother and stepsister, about the way I was treated. When I was finished, he shook his head sympathetically. "You shouldn't put up with that. Bloodline or no, legally you are a princess. Your father was a king, even if only for a short time period." I looked at him quizzically. I felt as though I were conversing with a different person. I shrugged.  
  
"What can I do? I don't want to wind up like my father. I'll just wait it out until I'm old enough to live on my own, with no support. The queen knows I would never try to make a claim on the throne."  
  
"But it's your right. You're the eldest."  
  
"You don't understand. I don't want to be a princess, I don't want to be a queen, I don't want to make trouble. I just want to live my own life."  
  
"I see." he said. "So you won't come with me to the ball tonight, because you're afraid of making trouble for yourself?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"That's too bad. It won't be any fun without you." There was a silent pause.  
  
"Well, next time there's a ball here that you are invited to, maybe we could meet before it begins, like today." A wide grin spread across his face at the suggestion.  
  
"That would be great." he replied.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, and the ball will be starting soon. I'll show you to the castle."  
  
I swam reluctantly in the direction of Atalanta, and he followed. When we approached the city, I stopped and pointed north. "The castle is that way, you won't be able to miss it. I...I don't think I should be seen with you. I don't want to get punished for making you late or anything."  
  
"All right. I'll see you next time?"  
  
"See you next time." I agreed, and with that, he swam towards the castle. I watched him leave until I could no longer make him out, then headed home in my own roundabout way.  
  
I lost count of our secret meetings after that. Not that there were that many-quite the opposite; I felt as though there were years between each visit. But the pure, sweet joy of seeing him caused me to lose track of whether it was the third or fourth time I had seen him. When I was with him, I felt like I was a child again, back to a time before the loss of my parents and the burdens of servitude. He was so energetic, playful, and humorous that when I was with him I forgot all about my problems, and once in a while when they did come back to haunt me, his sweetness and sincerity helped me through them.  
  
Was I falling in love with him? It is hard to say. We were still quite young, and of different stations in life. We had only known each other a short time, and only met briefly within that already small time period. Perhaps, in different circumstances, our relationship might have grown and matured into something else, a passionate love or a close friendship. But I will never know, because it was interrupted. Our last meeting, my last memory of him before our special relationship was irrevocably destroyed and tarnished, the day my life as I knew it changed forever, was the night of my sister's thirteenth birthday.  
  
Note: Thank you to all the kind people who have reviewed my work and inspired me to continue. }-----,------,--- 


	3. Chapter 3: Opportunities

"I have a great idea," Dylan said swimming towards me with a flash of his infectious white grin and an excited swish of his tail. He carried a pack with him.  
  
"It better be the idea of the century. I've been waiting here forever."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm late, but trust me, there's a good reason."  
  
"OK, let's hear it." I said.  
  
"All right, here's the first part. You're coming to the ball with me."  
  
"What? I can't! First of all, I don't own anything to wear to a ball. All I have is this," I protested, indicating towards the basic top of woven kelp that I wore, as most women of lower stature wore for modesty's purposes.  
"Oh, yes, you do." He reached into the pack and took out a gorgeous bustier made of mother-of-pearl shells layered upon fabric like scales, and a lovely pearl necklace. "They match your tail." he said shyly.  
  
"Dylan, they're beautiful! Wherever did you get them?" I gasped.  
  
"I borrowed them from my twin sister. She'll never notice that they're gone, she has so many things."  
  
"This is amazing! But, Dylan, you know I can't go. My stepmother and Marina would be furious. They'd never let me forget it."  
  
"That's the other part. Nerita, you could come to live with me. You could live your life the way you want right now, instead of waiting until you're older, and you'd never have to worry about your step-family again. You'd love it in Pacificus, I promise."  
  
I could only drop my jaw in shock. This was happening so fast. A way out of my wretched life, a chance to see Dylan every single day, and to top it all off, the opportunity to attend the royal ball, on my horrible step- sister's birthday of all days. I couldn't believe this was true. Suddenly I rushed towards Dylan and threw my arms around him, as tears involuntarily spilled down my cheeks.  
  
"This is wonderful! Oh, Dylan, this is the best thing that ever happened to me! Of course I'll come with you! Both tonight and...and for good! I can't wait!" I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome. It'll be nice to have you around. I get so bored and lonely all by myself at the balls, and at Pacificus too, to tell you the truth." he said as I released him. "Why don't you go try this on?" he suggested, handing me the top.  
  
"I will." I took it from him and swam behind some rocks. "No peeking!" I called out. I changed, and to my delight the top fit perfectly. I came out from my hiding place to show him.  
  
"You look pretty." he said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, beaming. "You don't look so bad yourself. Could you help me with the necklace?"  
"Sure." I gathered my swirling hair, and he reached around me and clasped the pearls around my neck. "There you go." he said.  
  
I turned to face him. "Dylan, I can't thank you enough for all this."  
  
"Your smile says it all." he said, giving me a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
"You're the best friend I've ever had, Dylan."  
  
"I feel the same way about you." he said, his face suddenly serious. "Now enough of this sentimental junk. Let's go play pirates or something before we have to show up at that stuffy ball." I smiled.  
  
A few hours later found us at the castle walls. I was still wearing the mother-of-pearl top and pearl necklace, and had elaborately braided my hair, having had plenty of practice on Nerita's. I felt so nervous, even knowing that I would be leaving this terrible place forever that very night.  
  
"Wait here," I told Dylan. "I need to pack a few things before I leave."  
  
"OK." he obliged, and I stealthily swam into the castle towards my room carrying his pack. I lived in the servant's quarters, so I had little worry of being caught by Dorissa or Marina.  
  
I entered my room and began to pack my few precious belongings, small trinkets my parents had given me that I had hidden away from my greedy stepfamily. One of these things was some cosmetics from the surface that had belonged to my mother. I applied the coral pink lipstick to my lips as she had taught me. I looked in the small mirror I had affixed to the wall. I drew my breath; I barely recognized myself.  
  
Another heirloom was my black pearl ring. It had been made for me when my father was still alive and I was still considered a princess. Black pearls were very rare, and had exactly the right composition to hold enchantments and be made into talismans. Only royals were permitted to own and use them. This particular ring's magic would transform the wearer into a human being on dry land, and back into a merperson if the wearer was submerged in water. Luckily, the queen had forgotten that one was given to me. I slipped it onto my left ringfinger, grabbed Dylan's pack and left the tiny room forever.  
  
Dylan was still waiting for me outside the castle. He looked so handsome there, his emerald tail treading water as he nervously ran his fingers through his auburn hair. I approached, and he turned to face me, his aquamarine eyes burning into mine. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I reached out to take his hand, and together we entered the castle and headed for the ballroom. 


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster

As we walked in I heard the sound of hushed speech and classical music that I had always heard in muted tones from my room. I remembered the nights I had lain awake listen to those sounds and thinking about Dylan, wondering what he was doing, what he was saying. Now I was here with him. For the first time, perhaps because of the enchanted black pearl I wore, I wondered how much of an influence magic had on our undersea lives. Was it responsible for our form, our breathing, our hearing and speech? Could humans hear this music if they came close enough, came deep enough? How much of us, how much of Dylan, how much of me was human? How much was even real? I felt a horrible, panicky, ominous nausea rise up in me.  
  
The sick feeling increased as almost everyone in the room turned to look at us, and stared at us rather than returning to their conversations. Dylan let go of my hand and held on to my arm instead. I turned my head to whisper in his ear.  
  
"This was a bad idea. Very bad. I'm going to leave." Dylan's grip tightened on my arm.  
  
"Wait, what's the matter?"  
  
"Can't you see? All those people are looking at me."  
  
"Why shouldn't they? You look very nice."  
  
"But they know who I am!"  
  
"No, they don't. That' s part of why they're watching you. They're wondering who you are. They're trying to figure it out."  
  
I realized that he spoke the truth. I had never met most of these people in my entire life, and those that I had met hadn't seen me in years and did not recognize me. I smiled boldly.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We danced for a few songs, when who should I see but the queen and her daughter. I froze, and another dancing couple crashed into me.  
  
"Dylan, they're here! I can't let them see me!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "You're leaving tonight anyway."  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid of what the queen will say, or do."  
  
"All right, we'll sit down then." he replied. But it was too late. The queen and Marina were approaching us. I was sure the queen was about to confront me. I had never been so afraid in my life.  
  
To my surprise, the my step-mother and sister swam right by me to speak to someone else. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I don't understand. It was like she didn't even recognize me." I said under my breath.  
  
"She didn't. She's probably looked at you everyday the same way she looks at her servants. That is, right through them. And you look very different, with your hair and makeup and all." he said. I nodded.  
  
"You sure are thinking rationally tonight," I said. "Thank the gods someone is." He laughed.  
  
It was one of the most nerve-wracking nights I had ever had, but it was also the most unforgettable, the most wonderful. Dylan and I danced through the night, chatted together, ate the gourmet dinner. This is the beginning of my new life, I thought. A life of freedom. A life of happiness. A life of fun. A life with Dylan.  
  
The waters grew darker and darker as the night progressed. Caged neon glowing fish lit the ballroom in tones of pink and orange. I looked around, admiring the beauty of the room at night, when suddenly a servant approached Dylan.  
  
"Your Highness, your presence is requested by her majesty Queen Dorissa." Your Highness? I thought. What the hell? There must be some mistake. I turned to tell him, but he and Dylan were both gone.  
  
"Dylan?" I called out. "Dylan!?"  
  
Servants were hushing the crowd as Queen Dorissa swam towards the ceiling to address the guests. When the room was completely silent, she began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, you have been invited here to celebrate the anniversary of our Princess Marina Anquilla's birth." She paused as the crowd clapped and cheered politely. "However, what you may not know is that the kingdom of Atalanta will soon be allied with the kingdom of Pacificus through marriage. I felt that my daughter's thirteenth birthday was the appropriate time to announce this."  
  
I felt the horror rising within me as I saw Dylan approach the queen with Marina by his side. "No." I whispered, feeling faint.  
  
"Citizens of Atalanta, I am pleased to announce to you the engagement of Princess Marina Anquilla of Atalanta to Prince Dylan Sachiel of Pacificus." 


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

The death of my mother, of my father, the abuse I suffered from my stepmother and stepsister, the loss of the title, riches, power, and luxury that came with being a princess, the years of servitude and contempt I had had to endure, after a lifetime misfortune and misery, the betrayal of a trusted friend was just too much for me to bear. I simply could not summon the words to voice my pain, anger, and humiliation. I simply started to scream and bawl and babble a mixture of enraged curses and self-pitying whimpers.  
  
I am sure that everyone in the ballroom turned to witness this spectacle, though my own eyes were blinded by tears. The fact that I might be recognized was far from my mind; I needed to vent my emotions so badly. Suddenly, I heard his voice.  
  
"Nerita! You don't understand! I-"  
  
"Nerita?" I heard the queen and her daughter say in almost identical bewildered and angry tones, not quite in unison. Overcome by rage, there was no room in my heart to fear their wrath. Let them tear me to pieces, for all I care, I thought. I have nothing to live for.  
  
"I understand completely!" I screamed, directing the storm of emotion at him. "You tricked me, you lied to me, you made me think that you actually cared about me!" I looked up at him for a moment, then turned away; the sight of his face made me sick inside.  
  
"I swear to you, Nerita, I had no idea this was going to happen! I only learned of this betrothal tonight!"  
  
"Why should I believe you? You lied to me about who you were!"  
  
"I never pretended to be anyone else!" he protested.  
  
"But you never told me the whole truth, either! You royals are all alike, you're all just a bunch of lying, sneaky, decietful sons and daughters of whores!" I shouted with all my strength. "I'm leaving this horrible place forever! And as for you, Dylan Sachiel," I paused to look up and hold his gaze, "I hope my life is never again poisoned by your presence, and if you died a lonely death in the deepest waters of the ocean, it would make me a very happy woman."  
  
With that I stormed out of the palace as fast as I could, fearing the pursuit of the queen, her bodyguards, or worse yet, Dylan himself. I had no idea where I would go. I vowed never to return to Atalanta, and never to seek refuge in Pacificus. I knew of other undersea kingdoms, but these were hundreds, even thousands of miles away. Besides, word traveled surprisingly quickly, and if the queen wanted me back, she would find me easily enough. Thoughts of suicide swam through my head before I realized my future home was right in front of me, plain as the nose on my face...or the ring on my finger. Tightly clenching my fists in determination, I headed for the shallow waters of the coast. 


	6. Chapter 6: Renaissance

I washed up on the New England shore, the beautiful, shimmering, violet tail that had been my only pride and joy replaced by ungainly, unsteady legs. I slowly taught myself to walk, and was found by an old woman taking a walk on the beach. I pretended that I had forgotten my name and my old life, and feigned a deep fear of water of any kind. She took me to her home, cleaned me up, gave me clothes, and took me to a police station. I remember my eyes were wide with disbelief, taking in all the wonders of the modern surface world that I later became accostomed to. I hadn't known the specifics then, but I later learned that they had used my face and fingerprints to search for my true identity. Because there was no such identity, it was never found. The woman adopted me, and took me to several doctors, trying to help me recall my former life. I felt sorry for decieving her, but even if I had told her the truth, she would not have believed or accepted it. I chose the first name of Michelle and took my adoptive mother's last name of Britton.  
  
Mother was a kind and gentle woman, and at first it was hard for me to believe that she did not expect anything of me in return for taking care of me, as Dorissa did. I was home-schooled by Mother for a couple of years, and quickly learned to read and write, learned some mathematics, history, and science, and at the samed time learned to be comfortable in and adjust to my new world. I attended high school, then college.  
  
It was in college that I discovered acting, and I performed in a few local plays before I myself was discovered. I was the star of several successful independent films, gaining me a bit of fame and a substantial amount of money. I moved out and used some of my small fortune to buy my own home. At one of the film festivals I regularly attended, I met a wonderful and attractive man named Dustin Dunne, who went by the name of Dusty. We started to date, and our relationship grew quite significantly.  
  
I had it all, and I was very happy with my new life. I had quite forgotten that my old life had ever existed - until one night, walking down the sidewalks of New York City, I felt as though someone was following me, and for a fleeting and terrifying moment, I turned and saw Dylan. 


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Quills n' Parchment: When I saw your review up, I just about went insane. You see, chapter 6 was not the end, and your suggestion was actually my original plan for this story. Now I see how predictable that ending was, and I have changed the ending almost completely. Thanks for your unintentional & unconventional inspiration.

maskedcat: Try looking up the meanings of some of the character's first and last names and you will see why I think Dylan's name fits him pretty well.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

* * *

"It _is_ you!" he gasped, his deep eyes wide with shock. "God, Nerita!" It was Dylan, all right. The boyish face, the wiry physique, the tousled auburn hair, the deep turquoise eyes that had haunted my dreams.

"Shhhhh!" I hushed him. "Keep it down. That's not my name anymore."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Michelle."

"Ah, I get it. I go by Nathan now."

"I see."

"Well, anyway, what are you doing here? I never thought for a million years I'd see you on the surface, never mind in New York." he said with a laugh.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a kingdom to look after?" I asked bitterly. "And a wife to go home to?" I added somewhat sadly.

The excited expression on his face faded. "Look, maybe the sidewalk isn't the best place to catch up. Why don't we go to my place or something."

"I'd rather not." I said. "I really don't want anything to do with you." I turned and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and I whipped around.

"Please! Just let me explain! I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again! Just talk to me. Please?" I sighed.

"All right, let's talk. But forget your place. Let's just go to a cafe or something."

"Okay."

We walked side by side down the street until we came across a greasy-looking burger joint. I nodded towards it, and we walked in and took a booth. The waitress came by to take our order, two coffees. She left, soon returned with our drinks, then walked away, leaving us to discuss the past, present, and future.

Dylan, or Nathan, whichever, sipped his coffee slowly, his bluegreen eyes focused on me over the rim of his cup. Those eyes brought back so many memories and feelings I thought I had banished away forever. My heart wrenched, tears coming to my eyes. When he brought his cup down, I spoke.

"Have you seen the movie _Carrie_ since you've been on the surface?" I asked him. The first time I had seen that movie, I'd cried my eyes out. The second time, I had cheered her on each time she killed someone. My deceitful old friend swallowed nervously.

"As a matter of fact, I have. See, I've got this friend who really loves horror flicks-"

I cut him off with a move of my hand. "I guess, then, you can imagine how I felt that night."

His face fell as his ploy to change the subject failed. "Look, Nerita . . . uh, Michelle . . . I really had no idea that was going to happen. I mean, I thought it was strange that we were visiting Atalanta so often, but I never thought it had anything to do with me, never mind me and Marina. You've got to understand, they never told me anything." His expression was regretful, but honest.

"All right then, let's say I believe you. Then why did you lie to me about who you were?"

He nodded, as though he knew I was going to ask him that question, yet he struggled to answer it. "I . . . you . . . I don't know. I'd never had a friend who didn't know I was royalty before. Someone who cared about me and respected me as a person, not a position. Someone who wouldn't act all humble and call me 'your highness' and crap like that, you know?" He snorted a bitter laugh. "It's pretty ironic, I planned to surprise you that night when we arrived at Pacificus. I was going to show you the palace, ask you what you thought, and then I'd be like, that's where we're going to live. Smooth, huh?" He shook his head. "It didn't exactly work out the way I planned."

I was satisfied that he had told the truth, that he had been telling it all alone. He and Marina hadn't been playing some cruel joke on me. Dylan's feelings for me had been genuine. Yet I still didn't know if I could forgive him. Perhaps if he had told me the truth about who he was, I could have seen it coming, at least.

"So what did you do after that?" I urged him on.

"Well, after you left, everyone wanted to know who you were and why you were so angry. I told them just about everything. I excused myself as soon as I could and tried to find you. I wanted to apologize, to tell the truth, and I wanted us to run off together. I didn't want to marry Marina any more than you wanted me to. I never found you. You were long gone.

So I just went back, and life went on. The wedding was scheduled for my 18th birthday. I acted enthusiastic about it, but I never wanted to go through with it. Then came the rite of passage at 16." I nodded. The rite of passage on a royal's sixteenth birthday was the first trip to the surface. My own had come a little early. "I ditched the guards who were chaperoning the visit and ran away. No more Pacificus or Atalanta or any other underwater prison. No more titles, authorities, responsibilities. No more Marina. I was free. I got used to the surface pretty quick. I'd brought some of my mom's jewelry with me, and I sold it to get some money. Now I'm living here, I've got a nice place, a good job. I've taken up painting. I'm pretty much the happiest I've ever been. And that's where you come in." He put his hand over mine. I let it remain there. "So what's your life like?"

I told him about the past few years of my life, growing up, the changes I had gone through, school, my career. He listened intently. Another cup of coffee later, I was finished. "So," I said to him, "Do you think we're in danger of being found out and dragged back to the ocean?" He shrugged, half shaking his head.

"I don't know. There's actually a lot more of us up here than you think. Everyone's got their own reasons for leaving. I've never heard of anyone being brought back undersea against their will before. Of course, there's a first time for everything. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, no offense but the queen was probably glad to see the last of you. Me, on the other hand, I'm always worried about having to go back to fulfill my royal duties. And I feel bad for my younger sister, she's probably going to have to get married and take the throne . . . " he trailed off. "Sorry. Long story short, I think we're safe."

"Good." I said with a smile. "I like it here."

"Do you ever miss it though?" he asked suddenly.

"Miss it? Why would I? I was miserable there."

"I know, I know, but there must be some things you miss."

I didn't want to say anything, but he was right. I missed the cool feeling of water surrounding my body. I missed that feeling of weightlessness and flowing freedom. I missed the amazing colors of the sunset magnified and refracted off the waves. I missed the lovely coral, the colorful fish. Most of all I missed my tail, my beautiful purple tail. I shook my head.

"No. I don't miss it at all. This is where I belong."

"I see." he replied. There was a long pause.

"Michelle, do you believe in fate?" Nathan/Dylan asked me. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I knew where he was going with it.

"Nathan, no. We can't. _I_ can't. I'm with someone now, and besides, even if I weren't-"

"You've got a boyfriend? You didn't mention anything about that." he said. "Who is he? What's his name? Does he know about . . ."

"Of course not. How could I ever explain something like that? 'Oh, honey, by the way, I'm a mermaid!'" I said, lowering my voice on the last word.

"Now look who's not being honest." he scoffed, suddenly bitter. "You're being a total hypocrite."

"This is something completely different, and you know it! I wouldn't have thought you were crazy if you told me you were a prince! Besides, even if he did believe me, and I showed him the proof, how do I know he wouldn't tell other people about me!"

"So you're saying you don't trust him."

"Of course I trust him! But I can't trust anybody but myself with this secret. You of all people should understand that. Have you told anyone?"

"No." he admitted.

"Well, then." I said, digging through my purse and taking out my wallet. I threw a five and some ones out on the table as I clumsily stood up. "This should cover what I owe. I'm leaving now. Please don't bother me again. Goodbye, Nathan."

"N-Michelle, please, wait, I won't bring it up again, I promise!" he said as I left. "We can just be friends, can't we." I turned.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but you're just another reminder of a past I want to forget." With that, I walked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Dusty

"What's the matter, Michelle?" Dusty asked, cupping my face in his hands. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" I said, trying to sound honest. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't have much of a choice. Dylan's words haunted me, however.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? You look so upset." Of course I was upset. It was the night after my encounter with Dylan, and I still felt a little emotionally drained. I had gone back to my hotel room, stayed the night in the city, then went back to my house in Connecticut. I hated the drive back and forth, but my agent lived in New York, and I simply couldn't bear living in such a huge city. It just wasn't me. I was happy in the small town in which I resided.

Dusty was an independently wealthy young man with a sixth sense for investment. After our first few dates, he was so taken with me that he had bought his own place in Connecticut to be closer to me. Needless to say, I was a little surprised at that, and quite flattered, but it was so easy to forget that thousands of dollars were pocket money to him.

Almost as soon as I had returned home that morning, I felt so distraught that I just needed to be with him. I knew he would make me feel better. He always did. Now I was sitting with him in his living room. He had designed it himself, and everything was in green and white. Green was one of his favorite colors. The walls were pristine white, the overstuffed sectionals a medium green, the plush carpet a deep forest green. It was still a little early; the sunshine coming in through the window was still weak and pale, and I could hear birds singing.

"Nothing's wrong, Dusty." I said. _You're being a total hypocrite. _"Actually, to tell you the truth . . ."

"Yes?" he asked attentively. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His handome face, the long, square jaw with its almost perpetual five-o'-clock shadow, the full lips, deep, passionate sapphire eyes, thick dark hair. With his dark, rugged good looks, he could easily pass for an action hero or rock star. It was hard to believe that he was an investor; even harder to believe that he was my boyfriend. He stroked my hand gently and took it in his. His hands were so warm and smooth, save for the cool press of metal from the two silver rings he always wore. I swallowed.

"I saw someone I knew from a long time ago yesterday." I said.

"Oh." He looked relieved. "Was it someone from before or after you lost your memory?" More lies. Even when I vowed to tell the truth, I was still caught in my own web of lies. I sighed.

"After." I told him. If I said that he was from my other life, there would be too many questions. How did you recognize him? Or how did he recognize you? Did he bring back any memories? Did he tell you who you are? Did he tell you about your life? Did he tell you about your family? Questions that I couldn't deal with.

"OK. So what happened that makes you so upset over seeing him?" Dusty asked.

"I . . . I don't know. I guess I just wasn't ready to see him again." I replied, toying with my ring.

"I think I understand what you mean." He kissed my forehead. "Some people, you just need to see them coming in order to deal with them, am I right?"

"Exactly." I said.

"So you probably just want to forget about the whole thing." he said. I nodded. "All right, I'll leave you alone about it then." He kissed me slowly and softly on the lips. "So, what do you say to dinner this Saturday?" he asked.

"Dinner? Sure. Where?"

"Right here, just you and me. I have a little surprise for you." he said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, excited and intrigued. Already ideas and fantasies were racing through my mind. Did he want me to go away on vacation with him? Move in with him? Maybe even marry him?

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. At least this'll keep your mind off that guy for a few days." he said.

"Oh, great. Then what's going to take my mind off of trying to guess what your surprise is?"

"I'll think of something." he said with a mischevious smile. He started kissing me again. I pulled away, giggling.

"That could work." I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Reconciliation

I left Dusty's house that night feeling buoyant and energized. I couldn't wait until Saturday. It was only two short days away, but it seemed like it would be an eternity. Dylan was the last thing on my mind. That lasted the drive home before I started to feel guilty. Maybe I had been too hard on him. He had been trying to be friendly, and it would be nice to have a friend, someone to talk to about my other life.

When I got home, I went into my bedroom and lay back on my bed. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. A few calls later, I had in my possession the phone number of one Nathan Harper. I hesitated before dialing. What if he hated me now? I couldn't blame him if he did; I had been rather hard on him the day we last met. Well, there was only one way to find out, and if he did hate me, I would try my best to apologize and make it up to him. Taking in a sharp breath, my heart pounding, I dialed his number.

After two rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Nathan Harper?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Nathan Harper, the artist?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me." he said, suddenly sounding professional.

"Nathan Harper, a.k.a. Dylan Sachiel?"

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"It's me. Michelle. Nerita." I told him.

"Michelle? How did you get my number?"

"I've got some connections." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought I'd never hear from you again." he said sadly.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry about what I said. I know you were just trying to help. It's just a sensitive issue. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course not. I understand completely." he said. I gave a sigh of relief. "It's hard for me, too. I should have realized that. I've never, ever been close enough to someone to tell them the truth about myself. I don't know why I expected you to."

"I'm so glad you forgive me. I really do need a friend like you." I told him. "You should come down and have dinner with me sometime."

"I'd like that." he said. "I'm assuming that fish won't be on the menu?" he asked in a mocking tone. I laughed. Same old Dylan.

"Of course not. That would practically be cannibalism." I said.

We wound up talking on the phone for hours that night. The longer we talked, the harder it was to believe I had hated him, the more I realized how much I missed him, the guiltier I felt for treating him so badly. For the first time I began to wonder: what would have happened that night if Dylan had caught up to me and told me the truth? Would we be together right now? It was an intriguing thought. Dylan was just as charming and funny as he'd always been, and once I had gotten past my anger at him, it was easy to slip back into our old relationship.

I knew that love was possible between Dylan and I. However, it was a possibility that I would not pursue. I was with Dusty now, and I loved him very much. What's more, I trusted him. I was sorry for feeling that way, but I knew that no matter how close Dylan and I grew, it would be very hard for me to trust him again.


	10. Chapter 10: Romance

Saturday. Oh, Saturday. The day finally arrived. That night I nervously paced back and forth in my room, watching my reflection in the mirror, trying to think of anything I might have missed. I wore a short, shimmering deep purple dress, matching sandals, shiny purple tinted gloss on my lips, plum eye shadow over my dark eyes, my long hair down my back in natural waves. I wore no jewelry other than the silver ring with its all-important black pearl.

Finally, after spritzing perfume on my neck and shoulders, I decided to leave. I grabbed my purse, hurried down the stairs, my heart fluttering in my chest, and got into my car. I sat in the driver's seat, looking at my hands gripping the steering wheel. Earlier that evening, while lounging in the bathtub, I had carefully transferred my ring to my right hand, just in case I needed my left ringfinger for a different one. I smiled at my own wishful thinking, started up the car, and headed for Dusty's.

When I rang his doorbell, I was greeted by Dusty himself. Dusty was a very private person, and prefered to keep house on his own, employing no staff. His face lit up when he saw me, justifying the time I had spent preparing for our evening. He looked quite handsome and dashing in his designer suit with his hair slicked back. He took my right hand in his.

"Michelle." He kissed my hand. "So wonderful to see you." The look in his eyes made my heart pound. He was so romantic and debonair. I grinned almost shyly and closed the gap between us, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"So very wonderful to see you." I told him after I broke away.

"You've come just in time. Dinner's ready." he said. He lead me through his enormous house, out a back door, into a courtyard. I had never been into this part of his house before. I could see many exotic plants and beautiful flowers and smell their delicate scents. The branches of the trees were strung with twinkling lights. A large area of the courtyard was devoted to an Olympic-sized swimming pool. This made me uncomfortable, but I tried my best to ignore the feeling. Instead I focused my attention to the wrought iron and cherrywood table and chairs that were set up for dinner with fine chine plates, crystal wine glasses, burgundy napkins set with shining silverware, a pair of burgundy candles burning in silver candlesticks, a bottle of wine chilling in a silver bucket of ice, and a covered silver platter.

The romantic and elegant scene before me and the handsome and loving man beside me almost brought tears to my eyes. I recalled a fairy tale I had read growing up on the surface. It was called Cinderella. I felt just like Cinderella at that moment. All the suffering of my past was over. I had survived; not only that, I had thrived. Now was the beginning of my happily ever after.

"Dusty, this is. . . this is unbelieveable." I finally said. He put his arms around my waist from behind me, and kissed my neck.

"You are unbelieveable." he whispered into my ear. He kissed me again, then let me go to walk over to the table and hold out a chair for me. I sat down, and he followed suit.

"Did you set this up all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, everything." he said, a twinge of pride in his voice. "I even cooked dinner myself." He removed the silver domed cover of the platter between us. "I hope you like salmon."

My mouth fell open. I stared at the fish on the platter in a daze, feeling nauseous. I shook my head guiltily. "Oh, Dusty, I'm so sorry. I can't eat this. I'm . . . allergic." Another little white lie. But it wasn't too far from the truth, I supposed.

The expression on his face was difficult to decipher. He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Michelle. If I had known, I would have cooked something else."

"It's all right."

"We can see what we can scrounge up from the kitchen, but the truth is, you know I've got something to tell you. I'm dying to let you know and I'm too nervous to eat." He gave me a shy smile.

"Well, let's hear it." I said. I felt so excited; a fluttery feeling rose from my stomach to my throat. Here it was, that Cinderella moment, the happily ever after with my Prince Charming.

"Actually, it might be better if I show you." He stood up, and I knew that he was about to get down on one knee in front of me, take out a little velvet box, and open it to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring in the world. However, to my surprise, he pulled out my chair and scooped me up in his arms. "Dusty!" I said, giggling. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said as he carried me along. Suddenly I noticed where he was headed: the swimming pool.

"Oh, Dusty, please don't go too close to the pool, you know how much I hate the water." Silently, he ignored me, and I started to panic, wriggling in his arms. I kicked my feet, losing one of my sandals. "Dusty, no, please don't!" He reached the side of the pool and held me over the perilous water. "Please don't drop me in, Dusty, I can't swim! You know I'm afraid of drowning!"

Dusty looked me in the eyes. "I think it's time we told each other the truth, Michelle." His eyes were dark. "I know what you are." With that, he dropped me into the pool.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

The water hit me like a slap in the face, and I sank to the bottom like a stone. My dress felt heavy and alien against my body, and my remaining sandal was stuck to the fin of my tail which had now returned.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Again. Betrayed by a man that I loved and cared about. My mind raced with a thousand questions. How did he know? How did he find out? Why didn't he tell me? What was he going to do with me? I shuddered at that last question. I knew I had to escape. Desperate, I swam over to the ladder going in and out of the pool. I reasoned that maybe I could haul myself out of the water just enough for my tail to be transformed into legs and I could run away.

I was so afraid. What if he had a camera waiting? I'd be exposed to the entire world, and I'd have nowhere to go. Even worse, what if he had a trap set up? What if he sent me to some science lab to be studied and dissected? Or a circus freak show to be stared at? What if he had locked the doors and slashed the tires to my car and I had no escape?

My fear was amplified by the feelings of hurt and rage at Dusty's betrayal. I had thought that he loved me, and secretly I had hoped that if he ever did learn the truth about me, he would still love me. I guess I was wrong. Suddenly, a thought flashed into my head. Maybe Dylan was right all along. I had decieved Dusty, so why should I be so shocked that he had decieved me? I deserved my fate. Slowly I approached the ladder and prepared to haul myself out.

Suddenly I heard a splash behind me. As I reached the surface and grabbed hold of the ladder, I my eyes darted about, searching for Dusty. He was nowhere to be seen. I whipped around, afraid that he had dived into the water to grab me. His head broke the surface, his dripping dark hair hanging in his eys, a wide smile on his face. Maybe finding out I was a mermaid had drove him crazy or something.

"Dusty, I can explain. Please, don't hurt me. I love you. I thought you loved me too." I cried.

He smirked, and there was a strange look in his eyes. "Of course I love you, Michelle. What made you think I didn't?"

My mouth dropped open. "But you . . . you looked so angry, and . . .I lied to you, so I thought - "

"Well, Michelle, the truth is, I haven't been so honest myself."

And that's when I noticed the deep blue tail trailing behind him in the water.

"Surprise."


End file.
